


Può il mio corpo e il mio amore salvarti?

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sam cura Dean, Season/Series 10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata nella decima stagione. Sam riesce a convincere Dean a farsi curare, per tornare umano, ma la cura ha un prezzo! L'amore di Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Può il mio corpo e il mio amore salvarti?

Quando Sam era riuscito finalmente a convincere Dean a tornare al bunker con lui ed era riuscito finalmente a convincerlo a farsi curare, Sam non sapeva che donargli il suo sangue non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
  
Castiel lo prese da parte e gli spiegò che Dean era diventato un cavaliere infernale e non poteva essere curato in quel modo *tradizionale *.  
  
“C’è un altro modo?” gli aveva chiesto Sam apprensivo.  
  
“C’è, ma prima dobbiamo capire attaverso un rituale molto complicato, qual è la persona che Dean ama di più” gli aveva spiegato Castiel.  
  
Sam aveva intuito quasi arrossendo, che sarebbe stato probabilmente lui, ma non aveva voluto dirlo.  
  
Certo non pensava quel tipo di amore.  
  
Fu proprio cosi infatti…era proprio Sam.  
   
  
Una volta capito questo, Sam dovette quasi scrollarlo per convincere Castiel a dirgli che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
  
“Io…non sono sicuro che ti piacerà, Sam.” Disse Castiel sconsolato.  
  
“ **DIMMELO!”** Gli disse rabbioso Sam.  
  
“Devi fare l’amore con lui!!” sbottò Castiel.  
  
“Cosa…cosa…cosa…cosa…” balbettò Sam in trance.  
  
“Sam…”  
  
“ **Non è possibile!!!!** ” urlò Sam agitato.  
  
“Calmati, Sam!”  
  
“No che non mi calmo! Non ci credo, non può essere davvero l’unica soluzione, deve esserci qualcos’altro!”  
  
“Io non…”  
  
“Castiel, dimmi che c’è qualcos’altro…” gli disse Sam spaventato.  
“Purtroppo no…mi dispiace Sam” gli disse Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Dean aveva reagito anche peggio…all’inizio aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, poi era scoppiato a ridere e aveva cercato di andarsene, ma Sam l’aveva trattenuto per impedirgli di scappare e c’era scappato un pugno.  
  
“MALEDIZIONE DEAN, STO CERCANDO DI AIUTARTI!” disse Sam, massaggiandosi la guancia.  
  
“Tu sei pazzo se credi che farò sesso con te, fratellino….e poi dai a me del pervertito, eh?”  
  
“Dean, è una situazione seria!”  
  
“Lo è! Se anche funzionasse, cosa di cui dubito FORTEMENTE, andrò all’inferno comunque, anche se non sarò più un demone, e anche tu!”  
  
Sam rimase zitto per alcuni secondi, non sapendo cosa dire, e poi sussurrò: “Non puoi saperlo!”  
  
Dean strabuzzò ancora una volta gli occhi e poi rise di nuovo: “Sei un comico, davvero! Io me ne vado!” disse Dean facendo per andarsene, ma Sam con la forza della frustrazione, gli si parò di nuovo davanti, correndo.  
  
Fu il turno di Dean, di ruggire di frustrazione. “Non costringermi a darti un altro pug…” ma si bloccò quando vide gli occhi lucidi di suo fratello.  
  
“Sam…” mormorò Dean scosso.  
  
“Non giudicarmi male per questo, Dean, ti prego…io voglio solo salvarti…non voglio più perderti…”  
  
Dean era scosso nel profondo dalla rivelazione di Sam.  
  
“Sam…t-tu….n-non sai di che cosa stai parlando…il bene che io ti voglio…m-ma è in-incesto…non..non…” balbettava confuso Dean, mentre Sam lo costringeva a indietreggiare.  
  
“No!” disse Dean, scostandogli le mani, quando Sam gliele mise sul viso, avvicinandosi.  
  
“L’idea di baciarmi ti fa cosi schifo?” gli sussurrò Sam vicinissimo al suo viso.  
  
Dean non riusci a capire se Sam era solo curioso o anche ferito. Sapeva solo che quella domanda lo scuoteva profondamente, e seppe che la risposta era NO, ma non riusciva a spiegare bene perché.  
  
“Non è questo…”  
  
“E che cos’è? Eh? Non mi ami?” chiese Sam con la testa sul suo collo.  
  
Dean lo guardò smarrito e disorientato. Si che lo amava. Lo amava profondamente, ma era il suo fratellino, il fratellino che aveva protetto per tutta la vita.  
  
“Lo faresti davvero?” gli chiese sbalordito.  
  
“Io farei TUTTO per te, Dean…” gli rispose Sam.  
  
Gli occhi di Dean si spalancarono ancora di più, forse capendo qual era il punto.  
  
“Non avrei mai dovuto rinfacciarti che non mi hai cercato quando ero in purgatorio…”  
  
“No, no, Dean…tu…mi hai aperto gli occhi invece…non ho saputo dimostrarti il bene che ti voglio…non l’ho mai fatto….ma non voglio più che sia cosi…” gli disse Sam.  
  
“Sei…sicuro?” gli chiese ancora.  
  
“Si, ma ho solo una cosa da chiederti…” disse Sam, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
  
“Cosa?” sussurrò Dean, senza muoversi.  
  
“Giurami che non…che non ti farà schifo…puoi farlo, Dean?” gli chiese ad occhi chiusi.  
  
“Sam…io…..no, non mi fa schifo…” disse Dean, dopo qualche attimo di titubanza. Lasciò che fosse il suo cuore a parlare e il suo cuore diceva cosi.  
  
“Giuramelo, per favore….se dovessi sbagliarti…non voglio che…”  
  
Dean non lo lasciò finire. Lo baciò all’improvviso, di impeto, lasciando Sam per qualche attimo completamente inebetito.  
  
Era rimasto immobile. Dean gli mise una mano sulla guancia, giocando per un po’ di labbra, fino a quando gliele fece dischiudere.  
  
Dean guardò Sam negli occhi, quando  introdusse anche la lingua, dapprima incerto, cauto, poi sciogliendosi sempre di più.  
  
La bocca di Sam era calda, morbida…Dean senti i brividi quando si accorse di stare invadendo uno spazio tanto intimo del corpo di Sam. Avverti dei brividi, ma non si ritrasse…vedeva Sam un po’ impacciato e gli tirò un po’ i capelli per incoraggiarlo e prendere il controllo del bacio.  
   
  
Sam non si ritraeva e mentre si baciavano, Dean avvertiva una tenerezza dolente e struggentissima. Il bacio si faceva via via sempre più languido e tenero.  
  
Dean attirò Sam ancora più vicino a lui, ricercando conforto in un abbraccio che non ci mise molto ad arrivare, tutto questo senza smettere di baciarsi.  
   
  
  
_Ti voglio bene…ti voglio bene, Sam.._ pensava Dean, baciandolo languido e accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici. Voleva che Sam lo capisse e cercava di mettere tutto sé stesso in quel bacio.  
   
  
Forse si lasciò troppo trasportare, perché le sue dita finirono sulla camicia di Sam, si mossero piano, come a volergli slacciare timidamente i bottoni, e Sam sorpreso, gli fermò i polsi.  
  
Dean lo guardò terrorizzato, temendo di aver fatto una mossa sgradita, ma Sam lo guardò un po’ malizioso, sapendo di avere il pieno controllo ora.  
   
  
Lo guidò sul letto, sicuro, continuando a baciarlo, e poi si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.  
  
E poi, lentamente, cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia.  
  
Si chinò poi con il viso, vicino a quello di Dean, che gli accarezzò una guancia, emozionato.  
  
_Ha dei bellissimi occhi…_  
   
  
Dean aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe voluto sentire suo fratello più vicino, ma non aveva mai pensato a questo…non consciamente, forse…  
   
  
Sam sembrò perdere un po’ di sicurezza ora…prese le mani di Dean e poggiò le sue dita sui bottoni della sua camicia, incoraggiandolo a sbottonarli, ma senza togliere le dita dalle mani di Dean.  
   
  
Dean esegui, slacciandogli i bottoni, lentamente, togliendogli la camicia, e accarezzandogli il petto con una mano.  
  
Era bellissimo. Dean aveva sempre saputo quanto Sam fosse bello, e quanto adorasse sentire la sua vicinanza, ma ora era tutta un’altra cosa…  
   
  
Guardò Sam in faccia, cercando di mascherare il desiderio che gli si stava montando dentro come un fulmine, ma sapeva che non poteva nasconderlo.  
  
Subito dopo, affondò la faccia sul suo petto, tempestandolo di baci roventi, sentendo Sam gettare la faccia all’indietro e gemere forte.  
  
Non riusciva più a controllarsi…non riusciva più a essere cauto, a essere lento….ribaltò le posizioni e fini sdraiato sopra Sam, tempestandolo di baci sul collo, sul viso, in fronte, sulla bocca, dappertutto.  
   
  
_Ti voglio disperatamente_ pensava Dean.  
  
_Stringimi…cosi…_ pensava Sam, accarezzandolo per la schiena.  
   
   
Dean guardò Sam negli occhi, quando gli slacciò i jeans, e subito dopo lo baciò ancora.  
  
Andarono avanti cosi per diversi minuti, a strusciarsi, coccolasi, baciarsi, mentre finivano di spogliarsi del tutto.  
   
E ora erano nudi, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, tremanti.  
  
“Se tremi già adesso….come farai dopo?” gli chiese Dean, passando la bocca su un capezzolo di Sam, in maniera sensuale.  
  
“Scemo…” gli disse Sam, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
“Puttana” gli disse Dean, sorridendo, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
   
   
  
  
“Cazzo, Sam, sto impazzendo” gli diceva Dean, strusciando la testa sul suo collo, mentre gli stringeva l’interno coscia e la sua testa annebbiata chiedeva solo di rafforzare di più la presa e stringere Sam più forte.  
  
Sam aveva la mente annebbiata quanto Dean e forse di più. Sentiva le mani di Dean accarezzarlo per tutto il corpo e stringerlo, e toccarlo come non aveva mai fatto e invece di sentirsi disgustato da questo, si sentiva…. _bene…_  
   
   
  
“Te lo richiedo per l’ultima volta…sei sicuro?” gli sussurrò Dean con la faccia affondata sul suo collo.  
  
Sam annaspava dall’eccitazione e non poteva più controllarlo.  
  
Sam non riusciva a dirgli che lo voleva, cosi lo attirò a sé di nuovo, più vicino, e li Dean perse proprio la testa.  
  
Sali a cavalcioni su di lui…la preparazione l’avevano già cominciata durante i preliminari.  
   
   
“Guardami, voglio guardarti…” gli ordinò Dean e allo stesso tempo gli rivelò.  
Sam lo guardava, sorridendo dolcemente.  
   
  
“Sei la persona più importante della mia vita, e averti cosi vicino adesso…mi fa…”  
  
“N-niente smancerie prima del sesso, okay?” balbettò Sam, imbarazzato.  
  
Dean lo guardò e poi annui, e poi si spinse finalmente dentro di lui.  
   
  
“Ahhhh” esalò Sam, facendo un suono smorzato, sottovoce.  
  
Dean gli prese la faccia nelle mani, Sam aveva il viso un po’ perso, e boccheggiante.  
  
“Baciami…” gli disse Dean, e Sam gli andò incontro.  
   
  
Fecero l’amore cosi, senza smettere di baciarsi e accarezzarsi, e stringersi più forte, come in cerca di protezione, come se non fossero già abbastanza uniti più di quanto erano già.  
  
Per tutto il tempo che fecero l’amore, non smisero mai di cercare l’uno lo sguardo e gli occhi dell’altro.  
   
  
“Sei mio fratello…sei tutto….per me….” Gli diceva Sam nell’oscurità.  
  
“Sam, sei…sei bellissimo…” gli rispondeva di rimando Dean, maledicendo sé stesso….con tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli,  perché era sempre cosi superficiale?  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Quando Dean si svegliò la mattina dopo, rimase molto sorpreso di trovarsi ancora nel letto, abbracciato stretto a Sam.  
  
D’accordo, ricordava di aver pregato Sam durante la notte, di non fuggire via la mattina dopo, in fretta e furia…ma non credeva che Sam l’avrebbe fatto davvero.  
  
Diavolo, era stato proprio una donnicciola a reagire in quel modo e a chiederglielo con quella voce cosi struggente! Cos’avrà pensato Sam??  
  
Sam però ancora dormiva…  
   
  
Dean e Sam avevano le teste completamente addossate l’una all’altra. Dean fu sopraffatto da quella sensazione. Sospirò sulla guancia di Sam.  
  
“Mmm…” mormorò Sam.  
  
_Coglione che non sei altro…l’hai svegliato…_ pensò Dean.  
  
“Buongiorno..” disse Sam, sbadigliando.  
  
“Buongiorno” rispose Dean con tono dolce.  
  
Sam lo guardò e sorrise. Dean sorrise più ampiamente, e si sporse quasi per baciare ancora Sam , ma si trattenne.  
  
Sam se ne accorse e sorrise triste.  
  
“Senti qualcosa di diverso?” gli chiese Sam.  
  
“Non….non lo so…”  
  
Sam si alzò, annuendo, in un sorriso triste, e Dean capi che Sam non intendeva il suo stato di demone.  
  
“Sam, aspetta!” lo chiamò Dean.  
  
“è tutto okay…Dean…non devi dire niente, lo so..lo capisco…non ti sto dicendo niente…”  
  
“Non vuoi sapere che penso di quello che è successo la scorsa notte?”  
  
“No, se non vuoi…”  
  
“E se io invece volessi?”  
  
“Non credo che sarebbe niente di piacevole, quindi onde evitare spiacevoli chiarimenti sul nostro status di fratellanza…”  
  
“ **Io credo di amarti!!!”** gli disse Dean tutto d’un fiato.  
  
Delle lacrime stavano ora per scendere sul viso di Sam.  
  
“Me l’hai sempre detto…”  
  
“Io credo di amarti e di volerti in un modo diverso, ora…” disse Dean.  
  
“Dean…siamo fratelli….non possiamo…e poi chi ti da la certezza che io ti ami??” disse Sam ora piangendo proprio.  
  
“Perché l’avresti fatto altrimenti??” gli chiese Dean con sentimento.  
  
Sam scosse la testa, mentre Dean si avvicinava a lui.  
  
**“Perché ti amo!!”** rispose Sam più ad alta voce.  
  
“Sam…” disse Dean, alzandogli il mento e baciandolo di nuovo.  
  
Sam gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e sprofondarono di nuovo sul letto.  
   
  
“Ti amo, Sam…non mi importa se è sbagliato…ti amo…e non posso smettere…ora lo so…lo sconcertante sentimento che sentivo dentro per te, era amore….”  
  
“Ti amo anch’io e non voglio lasciarti più andare…” gli diceva Sam di rimando.  
   
  
  
  
I fratelli avevano capito ormai che il loro era vero amore e che scegliere di ignorare quella verità non serviva a cancellarla.  
  
Si amavano e non potevano fare a meno l’uno dell’altro. Era cosi, era sempre stato cosi e sarebbe stato cosi fino alla fine dei loro giorni e forse anche oltre.   
  
  
  
  
   
  
  



End file.
